Single action user-initiated action devices have been previously used for applications such as work stoppage devices. Such work stoppage devices have been provided, for example, to allow a user to depress a button or activate a switch to permanently or temporarily cease operation of an industrial machine. These work stoppage devices are traditionally fixed mounted to the industrial machines they are designed to control, but in some instances are movable.
Usage of these work stoppage devices, however, requires the individual witnessing or involved in an industrial machine-related accident to attempt to terminate the activity of the industrial machine involved by running to or reaching for the fixed mounted or movable work stoppage device. This required physical movement of the user or witness effectively eliminates a remote witness from activating the device in a timely manner, and potentially delays the deactivation by the user of the industrial machine involved. Further, the necessity to physically activate a remotely located device may also potentially lead to further injury of the user if, for example, the user is trapped in the machinery.
In another conventional application of a single action user-initiated action device, a wireless warning device has been provided, mainly for senior citizens or disabled persons, which allows the user to activate same by depressing a button thereon. When activated, the device calls an emergency medical team to assist the user. Further, a device has been built by Symbol Technologies™ as a stationary button, acting as a “kanban” or flag, to send a signal to a central location to notify same that parts are needed in a specific area. However, these conventional devices fail to address the problem of geographical monitoring of a user, and wireless single action initiation of an action by a user, as is needed in many industrial facilities.
In view of the deficiencies of the conventional devices and systems for emergency notification, as discussed above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a wireless internet protocol-based action-oriented actuator, and system containing same, to allow a user to remotely notify a central location/computer processing means of a current or impending emergency situation. The central location/computer processing means will, subsequently, wirelessly communicate with associated machines and/or vehicles to request initiation of preassigned actions.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a computer software program product for use in the actuator and system described above, to achieve the above-mentioned actions.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide each actuator in the system with a barcode or unique identification number which base station computer application program code may be operable to associate the barcode or unique identification number of each individual actuator with the active RFID tag of each individual actuator.